Regret
by AbsorbingDaynel
Summary: Te story of how FNaF1 and FNaF2 met


REGRET by Owen. K

Monday, May 1999,

Foxy awoke from all slumber, but was not in his cove and something felt off. he looked around and saw freddy on the floor, all withered up.. foxy looked at himself and saw that he was withered too. he had no idea how he was operational. he got up and walked to Freddy, but now he could see that it wasn't just Freddy and him. it was also Bonnie and Chica. then he remembered, and said softly " the incident " he realized that his voice was broken, but he didn't care. what mattered to him was the kids that died in the incident. they were shut down and a new pizzeria was built with new robots. _TOYS_. Just then the others awoke and asked where they were. foxy responded, "I think we're in a parts and service room." "Withered" Freddy then said "no... but how… why?" Foxy replied

"because of the incident"

Freddy then said "NO"

and he walked to the door and tried opening it. it didn't work so he tried breaking the door down, Bonnie then said "Freddy stop they'll find out we're alive!"

"No. look at us. Chica has no hands, your missing your face and arm, foxys jaw is broken I look the best out of us!"

Foxy then told Freddy "calm down It doesn't matter we deserved this Freddy"

"what? no! we don't deserve this"

"yes we do Freddy. we let kids die on our watch. we failed our purpose of entertaining and protecting children."

just then the door knob turned and Foxy said softly "get back to your spots guys"

the door opened and a employee walked in and grabbed Foxy and dragged him through the halls. he ended up in _KIDS COVE._ the employee wasn't worried about kids seeing Foxy in this broken state though. All he did was start taking Foxy apart, but Foxy wasn't having it. he decided to pull a prank and scare the guard. he turned on and started his show "arr mates Freddy best be ge.. getting back to his Sta.. stage before I make him walk the pla.. pla.. Plank"

It worked. the guard was so scared that he fell back onto the robot he was fixing with Foxy's parts. it was really mangled, so foxy, in that moment, decided to call her mangle. just then he realized he was laughing and stopped. the kids were backing away slowly and he quickly got back into character, that way they thought it was part of his show "I can see Ye now with your swordy pops and your Pir.. pirate hats"

Then he shut off, to not scare the kids any farther. the employee grabbed him and quickly dragged him back to the room. He first woke and Freddy was first to speak "Well?"

he said this annoyed "I scared the Guard"

Bonnie then said "sounds fun"

Chica then blurted "OH like we used to do?"

Foxy replied "Kinda"

Chica also pointed out what Foxy had not seen

"um where's your arm?"

"he must taken it off and then i scared him. i have to go get it"

Freddy demanded he stayed and to back it up he said "You'll make too much noise and scare the kids"

"not entirely. when a kid sees me I'll just go into character"

Foxy opened the door before anyone could say anything and left. he got to the main room and a guard noticed him, but Foxy didn't notice the guard. some kids came around the corner so Foxy put on a show. "arr mates I can…" Foxy was struck in the back of the head by the guard from earlier. he got up turned around in time to grab the wrench before it could hit him again "Tisk Tisk. I thought better of you"

He took the wrench and broke it in half. he continued to KIDS COVE where he scanned the room, and to his surprise _MANGLE_ was laying on it. he walked over and bent down. Foxy said to himself, "now how did you get behind him?" but to his surprise the thing talked back "you know I'm a girl right"

startled Foxy said "sorry I thought only the originals were _alive_ "

"yeah we'll you were wrong"

"I like you." Foxy said.

before mangle could respond he re-attached his arm and ran but halfway down the hall he was tackled. He looked and saw toy bonnie. then the Toy bonnie spoke " **INTRUDER… INTRUDER… INTRUDER"**

"great now the robots think i'm bad"

he kicked toy bonnie, ran to the door, opened it, and lunged in. he turned around and before he spoke, Bonnie said chuckling, "well"

"there's a robot after me..Toy Bonnie. can you guys help me"

Just then Toy Bonnie walked in the room. Bonnie told Foxy, "Don't worry buddy I'll help you. I've been meaning to get my face back"

"Thanks. oh and there's a replacement bear and chicken if you guy are interested" both Chica and Freddy then said ,

"thanks I'll get on that"

all of them walked out. Bonnie had already picked up Toy Bonnie by the neck, ran him down the hallway and slammed him into one of the arcade games. (BREADBEAR 3000) Foxy could tell Bonnie was ticked off by what he said next

"you think it's funny to steal the spotlight of the _real_ robots? not cool! "

Freddy and Chica brushed past Foxy and went straight to their plastic counterparts, but Foxy didn't want to hurt mangle. Just then,One of the guards walked up behind Foxy and shot him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground. his motherboard was fried. Just Then Marionette awoke and rose from her box. She floated to where Foxy was. he looked down at him and he raised his hand. all of a sudden the room was lit in a reddish-white glow. when the glow dissipated Foxy was on his feet and now had a look of sadness in his eyes. "Ugh! I can't beat this guard! And who are you?" then the Puppet spoke. "I am Marionette. Foxy, Don't give up! Those children that died, one of them now haunts you to give you life. I put the one that liked you best inside of you."

Foxy responded with "No they don't deserve me. **I** don't deserve to even be alive. I failed my only purpose, which was protect and entertain children. one of us didn't follow the first law of robotics and it was me. I can't bring myself to even be alive."

Puppet then told Foxy the truth. "the reason I can GIVE LIFE is because i'm a kid. we want vengeance on Purple Man, and with the strength of you guys, there's no way we won't succeed."

"If it means i can help kids then I guess I'll do it."

"thank you foxy."

"But I still _REGRET_ having to carry on living knowing I failed the KIDS"

"Foxy It's fine it wasn't your fault" Marionette said.

"I know. But I wish there was something I could've done to prevent their deaths." Foxy's voice was filled with sorrow as he said that.

"Yes. I do to... also tell your friends to stop beating the other robots up"Marionette Chuckled.

"Oh yeah sorry 'bout that mate. HEY FREDDY, BONNIE, CHICA STOP BEATING THEM UP!"

In unison they responded "What? WHY!?"

"Because puppet said to" Foxy Explained.

"oh umm... sorry?" Freddy Said.

"I'm sorry about that, puppet. it's just one of them attacked me first and ,all so yeah." Foxy Explained.

"Don't worry about it Foxy they glitch A LOT"Marionette Stretched out the words A LOT.

"I can see that now" Foxy said.

Then he turned his head. foxy was looking at the Balloon Boy. The Thing couldn't stop hitting himself in the face with his sign.

"what is that one supposed to be?" Foxy Asked.

"It's Supposed to be a child handing out balloons." Marionette Said.

"really he looks more like some sort of bowling pin with limbs." Foxy Joked. "ok enough abusing the plastic child," Marionette said.

"Fine but it was funny" Foxy Said Reluctantly.

Freddy then went up to foxy and said "For someone with regret you sure are happy." "Freddy be nice to him he just got up after being shot in the needs to rest. I'm expecting you three to take care of him every day after we close and I'll come check on him" puppet said this as though she were there mother

"fine but one problem"Bonnie Said.

"yes bonnie?"

"how are we supposed to take care of him like this. I have no face, chica no hands the only ones that barely got touched were freddy and foxy"

"you'll find you parts in the back room including your instruments. I kept spares"

"Ok"

"now go take to the back room I have to clean up this, fix the robots, fix the equipment, and erase everyone's memory that's human"

"ok ok we're going"

"take it easy foxy"

"thanks"Foxy Said.

"and to this day Foxy still has _**REGRET**_ but not as much, mangle."

Mangle just stared. "Foxy that's not how the story went" Mangle responded. Foxy just finished telling her the story of how everyone met. "I'm telling you mangle that's how it went" Foxy Said "kids who do you thinks ending is better his or mine?" and 5 months later the originals got to continue their show alongside there plastic counterparts "ok mangle yours is better but I still have _**REGRET.**_ "


End file.
